Happy things
by Morgau Luma
Summary: All Jack needed to know was that this was a nice planet with friendly people and lots of naquadah but they didn't know what that punch they served on this party was made of or how strong it was. S/J


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG-1 and I make no profit with this hobby of mine.  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: M. Graphic sexuality.  
Pairing: Sam & Jack

Summary: It was one of those "let's celebrate our new friendship" -parties on some planet which name Jack hadn't bothered to remember. All he needed to know was that it was a nice planet with friendly people and lots of naquadah but they didn't know what that punch they served was made of or how strong it was.

A/N: This is something new for me so feedback is highly appreciated.

* * *

It was one of those "let's celebrate our new friendship" -parties on some planet. Jack hadn't bothered to remember the name since Daniel knew what the people living on this planet called this place and Carter knew the code they used for it back at SGC. All he needed to know was that it was a nice planet with friendly people and lots of naquadah but they didn't know what that punch they served was made of or how strong it was.

So right now his only concern was to make sure Daniel and Carter didn't drink too much. They were both tipsy already, whispering to each and giggling like two ten-year-old girls. He knew the routine already. Within the next half an hour one of the young, local men would gather enough courage to come talk to Carter who would politely chat with him for a while. That always got the men's hopes up and made Daniel very bored. Alcohol, Daniel, bored and party meant he would manage to find a girl somewhere and make out until he passed out. Then the girl would leave and Jack would check Daniel wasn't choking on his vomit or tongue and let him sleep until he could either walk to his tent or Teal'c would carry him. Then he would check on Carter in case she needed help to get rid of the guy.

But for now, he would just sit on the other side of the table and watch how two of the most intelligent people he knew were giggling at secrets they whispered into each other's ears. From what he saw of their body over the table he came to a conclusion that Carter's legs were on Daniel's lap because there was no way she could be so close to him without breaking her back otherwise. He felt a twinge of jealousy because Carter could be so carefree and intimate with Daniel and there was nothing wrong with it. It was late already and he was getting tired without the alcohol in his blood but he wasn't going to leave his team and go to sleep. Of course there was Teal'c, kel'no'reeming somewhere out of sight, who would make sure their friends made it to their tents unharmed but he just had to see this through.

After a while Jack witnessed a change from giggly-Carter to cuddly-Carter when Sam leaned her head on Daniel's shoulder and his hand started to stroke her back slowly up and down. She looked sad somehow now and they kept whispering to each other. Jack was bit curious what they were talking about but also glad he couldn't hear the words. He felt too much like eavesdropping already just watching them. A little later the whispers stopped, too. A young woman came to fill their glasses and started to flirt with Daniel. Jack had to give her credit, it was a bold move to flirt with a man who had a hot blonde leaning on his shoulder already. Carter whispered something to Daniel and got up, downing her drink on one gulp before she headed to his direction around the table.

"Hi, sir," she said as she sat down on the cushion next to him.

"Hey, Carter. How's it going?" He really hoped she had gotten over the cuddly part of the evening already because he wasn't sure he could take it without embarrassing himself.

"Daniel found better company so I thought I'd bug you for a change if you don't mind, sir."

"Sure. You know, that guy's been looking at you all evening," he nodded towards a tall, black-haired young man standing twenty feet from them. She didn't really want to sit with him, right?

"I know," she said and reached a piece of fruit from the tray on the table. "And so have you. I'm not in the mood to talk with strangers. We both know the dance already. I try to be polite and they get the wrong idea. It always ends with me getting proposed to and you saving my ass so I don't need to be the rude one. You have any idea how many times someone has proposed to me off-world?"

"Twenty-eight," Jack said quickly. That was one of the few numbers he knew without having to think about it. Obviously he was dealing with a chatty-Carter this time. It might get awkward but at least it was better than cuddly.

"Really? I counted twenty-six."

"Well twenty-six men, one proposed twice, plus that one woman on P5X-whatever."

"P5X-913. Her name was Helene."

"You have her phone number, too?" He asked, surprised that she remembered.

"You wish."

"Not my type, Carter." Not that she wasn't pretty with her long, curly brown hair and bright-green eyes, just not his type. And he definitely wasn't hers since she had proposed to Carter.

"She was nice," she said absentmindedly and took a sip from her glass that had been refilled again at some point. "And pretty. Out of all those who've proposed, definitely the most normal. Maybe I should have said yes."

"Yeah, you could have a nice little farm somewhere on P5X-913 and a nice little family with Helene. Couple kids running around the corn fields..."

"I don't think they have IVF on that planet."

"There are other ways to get kids, too, Carter."

"That would be cheating."

"Right..."

"It's a marriage we're talking about. A hypothetical one but that's not the point."

"True."

"I hope she found someone who makes her happy."

"Yeah..." Jack took a sip of his water and they both watched how Daniel fed grapes to the waiter girl. "You will, too," he said out of the blue and already regretted the words when they left his lips.

Carter turned her gaze to the fruit tray on the table. "I have already," she said and took a sip of the deep-red liquid again.

There was no safe answer to that, Jack decided, and after few silent seconds changed subject: "Wanna bet how long before Daniel passes out?" he started timer on his watch.

"That's his second glass, halfway through so I'd say nine to thirteen minutes depending how quickly he drinks that. So I'll take the average and guess eleven."

"And how many glass have you had?"

"Third one," she raised her glass a little. "So, what's your guess, sir?"

"Fourteen. He tries to stay awake for the girl but she makes him drink the rest of that stuff in case it would make him less boring. Downs it on one, lights out in about four minutes after that."

"This seems to work on a little delay which might be a lapse in your theory."

"I'll stick with fourteen. It just means she'll get tired of him in eight minutes and it takes six to knock him off."

Carter chuckled and took another fruit, letting her eyes wander around the celebrating people.

_It was a warm night with full moon, perfect for an outside party like this. There were small torches and fires around them to light up the yard. These people did have gas lights and even some kind of basic electricity but they were told it was a tradition to have this kind of feasts in the light of real fire. The flames made all the shadows dance around them and people around them kept chatting, filling the air with laughter and happiness. It was a good place to be. It felt like the best place in the whole universe all of a sudden._

"Carter, you OK?" Jack asked and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah. Sure. Great."

"You were kinda... Swaying. Still are."

"Really? Well my head feels a little funny truth being told."

"As in headache-funny or drugged-funny or just funny?"

"Like it's full of happy fog, sir, dancing around."

"That would be alcohol-funny then, I believe. You shouldn't have downed that glass so quickly."

"Probably, sir."

"You wanna lay down? You look a little...unstable."

"No. It's OK, sir. I'll just... sit here and wait for it to go away."

"Alright." He took the glass from her hand and gave her his water glass instead. Then he sat back and watched her swaying like she heard music no one else did, a happy smile on her face like she had just realized it was her birthday or something. It wasn't really her birthday, right? No, her birthday was in December, it was early October now, two weeks to his birthday, actually. Not that she knew that. She looked so happy he was getting a little scared already.

"Carter. Whatcha thinkin'?" he finally asked after about five minutes of observing her.

"Happy things. Sir." She didn't turn to look at him but kept staring into the darkness that lingered around the party.

"Like...?"

"Dancing, flowers, naquadah reactors, jell-o, friends, sir..." she added the 'sir' like it was part of the list which made him raise his eyebrows.

"Naquadah reactors are part of your happy things?"

"Yeah. Make me smile."

"Right..." She didn't sound drunk, Jack thought. Her speech wasn't slurred or anything and she could still talk about naquadah reactors. Yet still she wasn't quite like herself.

"Figuring things out is almost as much fun as kissing," she said suddenly. Yep, definitely not herself, Jack thought.

"You didn't mention kissing on that list."

"Trying to keep it PG."

"If figuring things out is as good as non-PG kissing, I think I'll do more crosswords in the future."

"_Almost _as good. But you should try."

"You're still swaying. You hear music or something?"

"No music. Just happy things in a happy fog. They kinda have a rhythm, though. It's like music without sounds. It's not really pictures, either. Just things. With a rhythm in a pretty, happy, fog. Wish you could feel it, it's so beautiful."

"Oooo-kay..." Jack sighed and moved so that he was sitting next to her, hip to hip. "Come 'ere." he lifted his arm and she snuggled against his shoulder. "Now, close your eyes and try to sleep a little, OK?"

"I don't wanna sleep. I'm happy."

"I know. Just close your eyes, OK? You can be happy with your eyes closed, too, right?"

She was still swaying a little against him but he didn't let it bother him. He glanced over the table and noticed Daniel had passed out against that poor girl's shoulder and it looked like he was drooling all over her boobs.

Jack laughed silently and was surprised when he heard Carter's voice: "Who won?"

He glanced at the watch. Ten minutes and fifteen seconds. "You did."

"What do I get?"

"Let's talk about that once you get over the happy fog."

"Too bad. There's plenty of good ideas there."

"I'm sure there is."

Jack watched how Teal'c said few words to the girl, then picked up Daniel and headed to their camp. One less thing to worry about. Now all he had to do was stay here for a while and wait for Carter to sober up enough to walk to their tent.

They sat silent for over five minutes. Carter even stopped swaying and he was starting to think she was over the worst. Then she started to hum softly.

"There's music now?" Jack asked softly.

"Not in my head. Just the rhythm and colors. I picked a note for every color."

"Of course you did." How long did it take for this stuff to wear off? "Carter, take some water, OK?" he handed her the glass from the table.

"Sure." She gulped down half of the water before giving the glass back to him. Then she quickly swung her legs over his, just like he had seen her do earlier with Daniel.

"Carter," his tone included a warning and a question.

"Shhh..." she whispered and lifted her finger on his lips. "Shhh," she whispered again and pulled her hand back, letting it slide down his chest until it settled on her lap.

Well, she wasn't swaying or humming. Teal'c and Daniel were already back at the camp. They might as well stay like this for a little longer until she could walk again.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that, but it was Carter who untangled herself from his lap and started to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jack asked and stumbled up with his bad knee.

"Sleep."

"Can you walk?" he took the step to stand next to her. "How's the fog?"

"Slower."

"Still happy?"

"Yeah. Just slower." She flashed him one of those million watt smiles of hers and all he could do was smile back.

"Alright." His hand came to rest on the small of her back as they started the walk to the camp. Her walk was a little unsteady but she could walk straight.

They had been walking in comfortable silence for a while when Carter stopped.

"Everything OK, Carter?" His first idea was that she needed to throw up. Instead she stepped in front of him and before he had time to register what was happening, she kissed him. He automatically responded but when his brain woke up, he pulled away.

"Carter, you're drunk," he managed to say, hoping it was enough for her to snap out of it.

Something twinkled in her eyes and before he could react, she had somehow made him back against a tree. This time her lips attacked his neck with featherlight kisses which were slowly but surely driving him crazy.

"Carter!" The name came out sounding little too much like a moan.

"Remember what I said about figuring things out?" she whispered against his collar bone before she pulled back far enough to look into his eyes. Confusion flashed on his face before realization settled in. "You're not drunk," he managed to whisper.

"See?" she smirked. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

All he could do was stare at her. What the hell was happening here?

"Been sober for a while already."

"Since..."

"About the time I started humming. You want me to stop?" she asked and pushed her body flush against him. When he didn't answer, she kissed his neck again and earned a grunt from him.

"I'm perfectly sober." Another kiss. "You're not taking advantage of me and I won't have regrets in the morning. Will you?"

"Carter..."

"All you have to say is stop. That simple. I don't need to know your reasons."

"What if I need yours?"

"I want to be happy," she whispered against his collar bone.

"Sam..."

"No regrets. Nobody needs to know."

"Happy things," he whispered and she leaned back to look into his eyes.

"Happy things," she confirmed with a little nod before he captured her lips with his.

Sam's hands found their way under his shirt, caressing his torso while their tongues battled for dominance. Jack soon reversed their positions, pushing Sam against the tree instead. She moaned when he rubbed his obvious erection against her. He broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath.

"This goes both ways, Sam," he whispered. "All you need to say is 'stop'."

"I know," she whispered and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before she raked her nails down his chest.

Jack's lips found a sensitive spot behind her ear and slowly made their way down to her collar bone. Sam's hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer, guiding him, when he made his way up the other side of her neck, ending on the same spot.

He then captured her lips again while his hands sneaked higher on her abdomen, reaching her bra. He hesitated a little before pushing the garment up. Sam moaned into the kiss when his fingers started to stroke the skin under her breasts. She pushed her hips forward, causing sweet friction between them. The sensation was enough for Jack to lose his focus and Sam used that to break the kiss and attack his neck again with her lips and teeth. Gentle nips, enough to feel but not enough to leave marks.

When Jack ran his thumb over her nipple, she grunted and stopped her attack, instead leaning her forehead against his shoulder, her breathing labored. He pulled his right hand from under her shirt and brought it up to stroke her hair gently while his other hand was still busy with her breasts, teasing her nipples, driving her crazy with altering between gentle and rough touch. The hand stroking her hair stopped and he grabbed a handful of her blonde hair, then gently but firmly pulled her head back to allow him access to her neck.

Sam was already shaking under him, sighing and moaning, eagerly drinking in his every touch, no matter what he did.

"Sam," he whispered the name in her ear.

"Don't," she sighed. "I don't wanna... hear it."

"Sam..." he leaned back to look at her face but her eyes were closed.

"Shhh..." she whispered and cupped his cheek, then slowly and with great effort opened her eyes. "I know," she whispered and smiled a little before she kissed him gently but passionately, lovingly, even. And he believed her.

Her hands struggled with his belt and he pulled back a little to help her. He looked at her face, searching for any sign of regret or hesitation but found none.

"You know the safety word," she whispered. "So do I."

He nodded and opened the button and zipper of her BDU pants, then let them fall down from her hips down to her ankles. She did the same to his pants and they stepped out of them with slight struggle since they were both still wearing their combat boots. They stood there, staring into each other's eyes before Sam hooked her thumbs under the sides of her panties and pulled them down before she stepped out of them, too. She cupped him through his boxer shorts and he grunted at the contact, still keeping the eye contact. She then slowly started to pull the boxers down, giving him the opportunity to stop her but he didn't. Soon they joined the pants somewhere on the ground. He only hoped he would find the clothes later.

Jack stepped closer, still piercing her with his eyes. He ran his fingertips up and down the outsides of her thighs and she heaved a sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree behind her. He repeated the action few times with similar results before he moved to her inner thigh. This time he was rewarded with a moan and she parted her legs for him. But he wasn't going to touch her just yet. He leaned forward, resting his forehead on her collar bone, gathering his thoughts. Sam's hand came up to cup the back of his skull.

"Please," she whispered and the pleading tone made shivers run down his spine.

He let his right hand travel slowly down her thigh before it slipped behind and slowly lifted the leg in the air. She nodded, he could feel how her hair tickled the side of his face. He pulled back, wanting to see her face when her hand guided him to her entrance.

She smiled as he slowly started to push into her. Soon her eyes fell close and she threw her head back in a silent moan. Once he was fully inside, he gave her a moment to adjust but it was Sam who started to move her hips, urging him to move. They set a pace that was slow at first but soon became something almost desperate as she clung to his shoulders and moaned something incomprehensible into his ear. He could hear she was close and he reached down and teased her clit with his thumb. She started to toss her head wildly from side to side, breath quick and shallow.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear. He wanted her to let go for him, to trust him enough to shatter for him. And she did. Her insides contracted around him and he swallowed her screams in a kiss and stilled inside her.

She broke the kiss when she came down and then took few deep breaths to clear her head.

"Go on," she whispered once she was able to talk again.

"It's OK."

"No. Move." She pushed her hips, wanting to feel him move inside her. "I'm a serial," she whispered like he should know what that meant. But he had never been able to deny her anything.

Jack started to move again, slowly this time, trying to control himself but it became harder every second as Sam started to sigh and moan again. He managed to hold on until he felt her starting to pulse around him again. It was more than he could take and he emptied himself in her, sighing her name against her skin. She followed him over the edge, silently this time, milking him empty and suddenly he felt like there was nothing left in him anymore, just a shallow shell of a man.

Sam stroked his hair gently and he knew it was time to let go of the moment and return to reality. He kissed her neck one more time before he pulled out of her and let go of her leg. He wondered if she felt the emptiness, too. He risked one glance into her eyes and saw the same sadness linger there. She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, letting her lips linger on his a second longer than he expected from a kiss of goodbye which it was.

"Happy things," she whispered against his lips before she pulled back and smiled at him. Her thumb stroked his cheek like she was wiping away a tear which only she saw.

"Happy things," he whispered and grabbed the hand she held on his cheek and slid it down to his lips, kissing her palm before he let the hand drop beside her and took one step back.

She smiled at him one more time before she leaned down to pick up her clothes from the ground.

While he buckled his belt, he watched her walk away towards their camp, looking nothing out of ordinary if you didn't watch carefully and notice how her steps seemed bit unsteady. Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair before he headed after her. "No regrets," he whispered to himself and almost believed it.

-The End-


End file.
